The secret
by ericloca
Summary: Greg's secret is called Elisabeth Who is she and how she changed his life ? please r&r complete
1. A girl

I am crazy about Greg stories and this is all I write or read .

This is a story that may look like others , but it doesn't , trust me .

_**The daughter**_

Greg Sanders just got out of bed , after a night of hard work .Today and tonight he was off , so he decided to stay at home all day .But , seeing that he had no food , he got up and went to the shop to take some .

He went to the bathroom to wash , he changed his clothes , made his hair , put some cologne on . He wanted to look amazing , so all the girls to look at him.

At the shop , he took some food and other things he needed . Putting in a bag , he left home (he wasn't far away , so he didn't take the car).

He stopped , hearing screams and saw a house in fire .

"Help !" someone yelled .

He heard the firefighters saying to that woman to back off , because they will take care of everything .

"But my daughter is in there !My baby ! I will not let her die !" the woman said before entering the house .

"Madam , get out !" everybody screamed .

Greg understood what had just happened . He heard all the scrams and saw all those injured peoples . He asked about that poor woman who was trying to help her baby .

No thinking at what could happen to him , he entered the house to save that woman and her daughter . In there , threw that smoke , he saw a life form moving and took her in his arms , getting out as fast as he could .

He gave the girl to the doctors .

"We can leave now" the firefighters said . They did everything that could be done . The woman who entered to saver her daughter died , but the girl was alive .Greg made that mother's sacrifice not to be for nothing .

Greg saw the little girl , who was five years or so and took a decision .

"Anybody knows who the father of this girl is ?"a doctor asked .

"Her Dad is dead . there is his body ."a neighbor said , with low voice .

"Mister , are you okay?" someone asked Greg .

"Yeah ,fine. What are you doing to do with the little girl?"

"To an orphanage . She has no parents left , so…"

In that moment , Greg took a decision. He approached the child , whose eyes were full of fear.

"Hey , sweetie , what's your name ?"

"Elisabeth" she answered , with trembling voice .

"Hi , Elisabeth , I'm Greg"

"You saved me . Thank you" she said , trying to smile .

Greg didn't say anything; he just left .

"Hey , to what orphanage you're taking the girl ?"he asked.

"St. Maria ,on Charleston "

"Thank you " he thought .

He made a decision . The decision not to let that little girl to live without a family . He thought at what could be in the little girl's mind , she saw both her parents dying . He promised that he will take care of that girl for the rest of her live .

……

"So ,why do you want to adopt a child , Mr. Sanders ?"

"Because my girlfriend died when she was pregnant and I promised her this" he lied .

"Well , if that's so , tell me who do you want ."

"That little girl" he said pointing to Elisabeth .

"Well ,her name's Elisabeth , he is six years old , her parents died four weeks ago in a fire"

The director told him .

"She's perfect .Tell me , when do you think I can take her home ?"

"Anytime , you just have to start the adoption papers "

"Alright , then"

The director and Greg entered the play room and Greg approached Elisabeth .

"Hey , you there " he told her .

"Hey , G…" she started , but he made a sign ,that shows her she shouldn't tell his name .

"Elisabeth , this man over here is going to take you at his home , make you his girl .You okay with this , you like him ? "

"Yes" she said starting to jump ."I want to go with him "

"Then , Mr. Sanders , you can take Elisabeth . Today . And she'll become your daughter officially in two weeks , I think"

He waited until the director brought Lisa , that will be her name now and give him her things .

"Here is her stuff . Goodbye and see you next week ."

He took girls hand and left the room . He putted her in the back of his car , her toys in there and started the engine .

"Elisabeth" he said , softly .

"Yes"

"Today is the beginning of a new life , mine and yours"

He drove off , going to his home and wondering what will happen next .

…

I'm waiting for reviews , four at least ,to upload a new chapter .

Hope you liked it .

Love,

ericloca


	2. Growing up

_**Growing up**_

That day changed Greg so much . He became more responsible of his behave and his actions , he started another life .

Elisabeth , who was called Lisa by him and her friends wonderful teenager , caring , loving and beautiful . Greg was her unique universe , she loved him very much . He was her father . Greg told her that she was adopted , because from that shock she lost a part of her memory , but she felt that Greg was her father , her real father .

No one knew about Elisabeth . This was a mistake Greg made , he should have told someone .

Now Greg was working at LVPD .He was one of the best techs in USA . But the wish to go out in the field started to show up in his heart .

"Lisa , baby , I wanna talk to you ."

"Of course , daddy , what happened ?"

"Look , you know I love my job in the lab , right ?"

"I know "

"Well , I love more to work in the field and I want to give a test for going in there . What do you say ?"

"Do it , daddy !Do it ! I know how much you want to go out in the field , you told me so many times ."

"Well , thank you that you agree with me ., tomorrow I will talk to my boss ."

"So , how is your homework ?"

"Impossible . especially chemistry , is horrid ."

"Chemistry is wonderful and simple .You have acids . Easy , let me explain……… "

…

"Dad !" Lisa yelled when she heard the door opening ..

"What is it , sweetheart ?"he asked , a little worried .

"I took ten in the test !"

"What test ?"

"Chemistry ?"

"That's my girl !" hw said hugging her ."You are just like me !A genius !"he said starting to tickle her.

"Don't tickle me " she yelled , running to the kitchen .

"Lis , watch out !" he screamed in horror , but she didn't heard him . She run faster , hitting the bowl with boiling water and felt to the floor .

He rushed to her side "Sweetie , why wasn't you more careful ?" he asked , calling 911 and trying to calm her down .

…

"How is my girl ?" he asked the doctor who went out from the room Lisa was.

"She had a first degree burn on her left leg , she's going to be just fine ."

"Thank you , doctor , thank you so much !" he said , entering to see her .

"How is doing my favorite girl ?" he asked , giving her a bouquet of red roses and some chocolate candies .

"Fine " she said opening the chocolate box and starting to eat some .

"I can take you home today , if you want "

"Of course , I hate hospitals !I wanna go home ."

"So , I let you change your clothes and then I'll take you ."

"I'm ready " she said .

"Okay " he entered the room and picked her up in his arms , trying hard not to touch her injured leg .

"If you take me in your arms often , I'll broke my leg ." she said laughing .

"And how many times do you want to broke it ?To see how much I am going to pay"

"I dunno , once a month" she said when he putted her in the car .

"Hey , you crazy kid , I'm not that rich!"

They joked until they get home . When they were there , he took her again in his arms , putting her on the couch . She fell asleep quickly . Because he had day off , he left her a note where he wrote that he'll be to the shop .

He left to take some food .

She was dreaming the day of the accident , when her parents died . She remembered everything , every moment , how she lost herself in the smoke , the screams of her mother , the arms that took her out of the danger and she woke up screaming .

Greg just entered the door when he heard her yelling .

"What happened , Lisa ?" he asked her , taking easy in his arms .

"I was dreaming …the day they died …my parents …"

"This was five years ago , baby"

"The burn made me remember "

"Shhh… you're with me now , sweetheart" he said her "And I promise that I will never let anyone hurt you , no matter what !"

"Thank you , daddy , I , love you so much !"

"I love you too , Lisa , more than you can ever imagine "

…

"So , Greg , how was your day off ?"Catherine asked .

"My day off ? Wonderful. I slept all the time "

"Funny , you smell a lady perfume"

Thinking that it was from Lisa he answered "From one of my friends , we met yesterday after ten years and hugged a little"

"Ahh whatever , I have this thing for you to process."

"Of course , Cath , here I'm your slave , you know that ."

"I know and I lo it . So go and do your job ."

He looked like he wanted to work there all night , but his soul wanted to be home , with Lisa . At her 11 years she was handling very well on her own at home , so he had no reason to worry.

At the end of the shift , he almost run home , to see how his little injured was feeling .

Seeing her asleep in her room , he went himself in his bedroom and trying to fall asleep after a night of hard work .

But he was thinking what will say his coworkers if they will find out he has a daughter , they don't even think he can take care of his own .But he was very proud of his little girl .

So he asleep thinking at what is going to happen tomorrow , but no one knows what faith can bring ………………

I hope you like it and I'm sorry I own only Elisabeth . If I had Greg…dreams . I know , but beautiful ones , don't you think ?

Please , review .


	3. The most wonderful day of our lives

_**The most wonderful day**_

_**of our lives  
**_

Greg woke up in the morning . Now he had vacation for an entire week , so he decided to spend every day with Lisa , she had holiday too . He promised he will take her to the park , the they'll eat ice-cream, hot dogs and cotton candy all day .

She was excited ; because of Greg's job , they haven't had often this type of days . But Greg took time off for her and this showed Lisa that her new daddy loved her very much .

"Dad , may I come in ? " Elisabeth asked behind the close door of his bedroom .

"Yes , Lisa , come "

"Daddy , what are we going to do today ?" she asked , looking at him with those puppy eyes that Greg loved so much .She never called him "Greg" since the moment he took her from that orphanage . He was her father , he raised her for five years , he loved her as a father and she cared for him like a daughter , so they made a little , but very happy family .

When she had those nightmares about the fire , he stayed with her and calming her down , he was the only one who could .

"Today we are going to have fun "

"Fun ? Where are we going ?"

"Well , I give two choices"

"Which are …?"

"First : we go to the art museum , to theater and then we go to a restaurant "

"Dad…" she said disappointed .

"Or we can go to the Fun Fair and eat hot dogs , drink cola and run all they . What's your choice ?"

"Yes , we are going to the Fun Fair ! I am excited ."

"Now , my little angel , go and dress yourself , and if you're not ready in ten minutes I leave alone and have all my fun on me own "

"I'll dress quickly , just don't leave me at home !" she said rushing out of the room to her bedroom .

…

"So , Lis , what do you say ? You like it ? " Greg asked her .

"Is wonderful , Dad , thank you so much , I've waited so much to get here !"

"So , what shall we do first ?"

"Wheel of death !" she yelled .

"Okay , princess , wheel of death for you !"

"Daddy , I'm scared "

"You shouldn't be , sweetie , you wanted here ."

"We can go to the boats , daddy ?"

"Yes , baby everything for my you"

…

"Thank you so much , Dad , for everything ! I've never eat so much ice cream or cotton candy"

"This was the most wonderful day of our lives , don't you think ?"

"No , Dad , my life is wonderful and will always be " she said , hugging him "because I have you , daddy , I love you"

"I love you too , sweetie , I love you too ."

…

I know it was short , I promise longer ones .please r&r

ericloca


	4. The nightmare of a child

_**The nightmare of a child**_

"So , Greg , how was your vacation ?" Sara asked .

"You have no idea how beautiful ."

"What did you do in your days off ?"

"Well , my business . So , what do you have for me to process ?"

"DNA from our suspect and from the killer. Hope there is a match ."

"Yes , I'm going to work now ."

…

Greg steps away from the fumer..

It explodes .

The force of the explosion sends Greg crashing through the glass wall behind  
him.

As Sara walks down the hallway, she is thrown off her feet by the explosion.  
Greg falls to the ground near her. There is glass everywhere. The lab is on  
fire and the fire system kicks on.  
Stunned, Sara raises her head and looks in front of her at Greg who is still  
conscious. He raises his head , then pu his head down .

Greg is wheeled out on a gurney. He is conscious and lying on his side, the  
sounds around him garbled.

Grissom walks next to the gurney as the EMT fills him in on Greg's condition.

EMT TECHNICIAN: Vitals are stable. We've got full thickness burns on the neck  
and back.

Greg's eyes open again and he looks around at the damage to his lab as they  
wheel him out.

Grissom looks at Greg

They exit the building.

Outside, injured people are being attended to. Jacqui Franco turns around, her  
forehead cut. She's disoriented, but she sees the gurney come out of the  
building.

VOICE: Burn unit. Let's move.

The EMTs wheel Greg out of the building. Grissom follows.

Archie, Jacqui and Hodges also follow.

They put Greg into the EMT vehicle #876 and close the doors.

Paramedic: All right. Let's move.

Grissom watches for a moment, then steps away . The ambulance took Greg to the hospital.

…

The doctors went out of the operatory room and assured Grissom everyrhing is going to be okay , but he should call Greg's contact person .

„Hello , my name is Gil Grissom , can I talk to miss Elisabeth Sanders ?"

„You're speaking to her "

„Miss Sanders , we want to inform you that Greg had an accident at work "

„Oh my god ! Is he okay ?"

„He's going to be just fine . Do you mind if you came to the hospital ?"

„Og course not , I'll be there in twenty minutes "

…

„So , Grissom , have you talked to Greg's contact ?"

„Yes , she'll come in a couple of minutes ."

All of them were there , to see how was Greg doing .

„Mr. Grissom?" a weak voice asked .

„Yes ?"he turned and saw a girl who has no more than 13 years .

„You called me . My name is Elisabeth Sanders ."

Everybody remained shocked .

„You are Greg's sister ?" Nick asked.

„No ," she said .

„Don't tell me you're his lover !" Catherine spoke .

„Neither one of those . I am Greg Sanders's daughter"

„His daughter ?" everybody asked , in shock .

„Yes" she said smiling ."His daughter "."So , how's my father doing ?"

„Fine , but you can't see him now . He's with the doctor. "

„A , okay . I'll wait here ."

„So , how old are you ?" Warrick asked .

„12 " she answered .

„12?!"

„Yes . I know what you all think , the first thing I want to say to you ist hat Greg is not my biological father ."

„No , he saved me from a fire when I was six , my parents died . He adopted me ."

„Oh , sweetie "

Tears began to fall from her blue eyes .

„You know , I saw my parents dying in that fire , I don't want my daddy to die again" she said.

„Hell be okay , baby , you'll see .He'll be just fine."

The doctor went aut from the room Greg was .

"So , doctor , how is Greg?" Grissom asked .

„How my daddy ?" Lisa asked .

„Well , Mr. Sanders suffered second and third degrees on his back and his neck , but he'll be just fine "

„Can we see him ?"

„ Yes , but he's sleeping "

They entered Greg's room . After they saw him , they let Elisabeth alone with her father .

They needed to be alone .

…

Elisabeth looked at her Dad , sad . Her parents died in a fire , her father could be killed by fire , she hated this .

The moment she saw her full of life and funny daddy lying on that bed , something started in her mind . .A nightmare. The nightmare of a child .

…

Hope someone read my story .

Please , r&r

ericloca


	5. A living hell part I

_** A living hell part I**_

"So , Greg , why didn't you tell us anything about Elisabeth ?" Catherine asked .

"I don't know , I think I was afraid of your reactions" he said , looking into his eyes .

"Why ?"

"I don't know , Cath , really ."

"Daddy , you are getting out of this hospital today ?"

"Yes , Lisa , I am" he answered ."We are going home and you to school , miss !"

"Come on , Dad , leave the f… "

"Lisa!"

"Sorry , I'm sorry , Dad , I didn't mean to…"

"I hope this is not going to happen again , because you know what means a week without your friends , right ?"

"It's not , I promise. I am sorry ."

"Now , let's go " he said to Lisa and his coworkers "Another more minute here and I'm going crazy !"

…

"Daddy , I was so scared when that man called and told me you were hurt !"

"Yeah? "

"Yes . And I took from emergency money to grab a cab ."

"So , you can handle on your own . My little baby grown up ."

"Dad…"

"What ? You're a missy now , you don't need me anymore" he teased her .

"No , it's not true , I need you and I'll need you all my life , because you are my daddy !"

"That's so ?"

"Yes , it is . Because I love you very much ."

"I love you too , Lisa . But it's late and tomorrow you have school and I have to go to work , so let's sleep !"

"Good night , Dad !"

"God night , angel !"

…

-after one year- Greg has been a CSI for seven months-

…

"So , Lisa , why aren't you ready for school ?"

"Because I don't want to go !"

"Lisa !"

"What ? I hate that fuckin' school , those idiots colleagues , those stupid teachers !"

"Watch how you're speaking , Elisabeth Maria ! You didn't heard me saying those words , why are you telling them ?"

"Because I hate , you I hate everything ! "

"Lisa !" he said louder .

"What ? You shouldn't have taken me from that orphanage , it was better without you !"

When Greg heard that , tears began to fall all over his cheeks . He took the keys from the car and left the house , closing loudly the door behind him . Her words manage to hurt his feelings .

He went to Catherine's house . He knocked on the door .

"Hi , Greg"

"Hi , Catherine , may I talk to you ?"

"Of course , Greg , come in . And why are you crying ?"

"Well , I had a fight with Lisa and …well…she said me some things I never wanted to hear ."

"Like what ?"

"That she hate me"

"Well , my Lindsey told me those things million times , adolescents things"

"And she told me I should have let her at that orphanage ! I raised her seven years , I love her so much , I gave her all the love she need , I treat her like my daughter , because she is . "

"Well , Greg , you can't replace a mother , even if you love her so much . Neither I could replace Eddie in Lindsey's heart , even if I love her so much . Maybe I should talk to her ."

"Thank you , Catherine ."

…

"Hi , Elisabeth !" Catherine said .

"What , Greg send you to talk to me ?"

"What's happening to you , sweetheart ? Why did you tell your father those things ?"

"He's not my father ! My parents died , he just adopted me , we are not relatives !"

"How can you talk like that ? He raised you seven years , he took and this wasn't his obligation . And he love you so much , even if you are not relatives , how you said ."

"What do you know ?"

"You should go and tell him you are sorry and beg him to forgive you , because he was to good not to slap when you told him those stupid things !"

"I am sorry , Catherine , I really am , just that I have those nightmares since his accident …"

"What nightmares ?"

"Well , in my nightmares , someone always tell me my parents are dead and I see him in that bed , lying like that , and he tell me he want me to die in a fire … "

"Sweetie m you know Greg will never say this things . "

"Yes , I know , but I keep dreaming for a year…"

"Lisa , go and tell Greg about this , I'm sure he'll understand ."

"Yes , I will . Thank you "

"You're welcome , sweetie , you're welcome . Now go take Lindsey and go together at school , you don't want to upset Greg more ."

"Okay , thanks , Catherine ."

…

"So , Linds , what are we doing today after school ?Our parents are at work , so we are alone at the house ."

"Let's go to a new club , two streets from school ."

"Okay , meet you at the entrance " Lisa said before entering to her class .

…

"So , Lindsey , what's the name of this club ?"

"Mystery way"

"Isn't that one ?"

"Yes , it is ."

…

-Someone speaking in the shadow-

"Luke , see those girls ?"

"Yes , Mike . What do you want to do with them ?"

"Well , they are the daughters of those bastards who putted our father in jail "

"Willows and Sanders ?"

"Yes . And now we are going to have our revenge . "

"On this kids?"

"Yeah . The best way to make them suffer is to make their children suffer."

….

I know I'm mean , but I had to . Hope you like it . I'll update very soon , because I have no school for a week !

Please , review .

ericloca


	6. A living hell part II

_**A living hell part II**_

I think there are going to be three or four parts of "A living hell" .

Enjoy !

….

"Wow , Lindsey , this place is wonderful . Let's go in "

"Wait , I'll call Mom first . "

"Okay , then . Tell her to tell daddy that I am with you "

…

"I wanna dance , Lisa !"

"Me too . Let's go on the middle"

A dance song started . The girls had fun . They were with some other friends , having fun . On one moment , Elisabeth said

"Linds , is late , we should go home "

"'kay , Lise . Just to take my bag "

"We have to go on foot until the bus station."

"Hey , girls , what are you doing here alone at an hour like this ?"

Both girls looked at each other with fear .

"Going to take the bus" Lisa answered , keep going .

"It will be much time until it comes , do you want us to give you a ride ?" one of the two men said .

"No , thank you ."

"Well , I want you two to come with me " he insisted , grabbing Lindsey's hand .

"Let her alone !" Lisa yelled , slapping the man on the hand and started running , dragging Lindsey with her .

The men catch them and drag them into a van , closed the door and left .

…

"Catherine , is Lindsey home ?" Greg asked .

"I don't know "

Trying to call her , no answer .

"She's not answering"

"Neither does Lisa . I'm worried ."

"Yeah , me too "

"Where did you say they were ?"

"At a new club on Flips , "Mystery Way was called ."

"Maybe they are having too much fun or they left the cell-phones on the table"

"Maybe .But what if they didn't ? What if something bad happened to my baby "

"Let's wait another twenty minutes and call again .Alright ?"

"Yes , Greg , but I'm worried "

….

"Still no answering from my daughter " Greg spoke .

"Mine neither "

"Catherine , you know I am very optimistic , but now I think that something really bad happened . "

"Let's go to check the club , shall we ?"

"Yeah , come on"

…

"Well , Sir have you seen those girls ?" they asked the bartender .

"Yes , they've been here all night"

"Can you tell us when they left ?"

"Around twelve , I think . You better ask those kids over there , they were together "

"Thank you , Sir"

"No problem . Now I have to go , I work here"

"Alright .So , guys " Greg said approaching the group of youths "have you seen Lisa and Lindsey ?"

"A , our school mates . Yes , they were here , they danced and left ."

"When ?"

"Sometime around twelve , I think half past twelve ."

"Okay , thank you ."

…

"So , Greg , where do you think the girls are ?"

"Well , let's see . They must've walk to the bus station ."

"Yes , there . And then , waiting for the bus , the must've take it …" she stopped when she heard a voice :

"That frikin' bus ! I wait here from eleven , John and it didn't came ."(I know I exaggerated , but … well , I didn't know how else to do it )

"If they left at twelve …"

"That means that something happened here…"

"Yes . Miss" Greg said to the woman "tonight have you seen two girls in this bus station?"

"Yes , I saw two young girls , but I left for ten minutes , and when I came back , they weren't here anymore . And I heard some screams ."

"Thank you " Greg said .

"You're welcome ."

"Catherine , I think we need to go back to take our kits and start an investigation ."

"Do you think…?"

"That something really bad happened to Lisa and Lindsey ."

…

Somewhere , in a house .

"Lise , where are we ?"

"I don't know" another girl whispered .

Someone entered the door . He approached the girls and told them.

"Hi , nice to meet you Miss Willows , Miss Sanders . Not to keep you on suspense , you two are here because I want revenge on your parents who putted my father in jail"

"You criminal…" Lisa yelled .

"Well , you must be Greg's daughter . You're exactly like him…. Crazy . "

"Don't you dare talk about my daddy like that "

"Ah , Miss Willows pretty , like your mother . I like woman and girls , too…" he said , caressing her face ."We may have some fun , together , you know " she tried to pull away .

"Let Lindsay alone , you pervert !" Lisa yelled , kicking him hard in the stomach .

Then the man turned to Elisabeth , slapping her hard on the face and touched her hair…

….

Hope you liked the story . This will not be child abuse , you'll see !

You like Greg's daughter ?

Tell me what do you think about her and I am sorry I own only her and the kidnappers . God , if I gad Greg….

Beautiful dreams , I know .

Read&review , please .

ericloca .


	7. A living hell part III

_**A living hell part III**_

"Mike , I need you here , now !" Luke yelled .

"I have to go , girls , we'll have our little fun later " Mike said .

Then he left the room .Lisa approached Lindsey .

"Are you okay ?"

"Yes , What is he going to do to us ?" she asked .

"I don't know "

Meanwhile , in the other room .

"So ,now will be the time to call the lab and scare the parents , don't you think ?"

"Well , yeah .Who shall we call ?"

"Grissom . I want everybody in that damn lab to understand they should not play with us "

He tasted a number .

"Hello ? " someone answered .

"Hi , put this damn phone on speaker and bring me Cath and Greg !!!"

Grissom did what he was told to .

" Who are you and what did you do to our girls ?" Greg asked.

"Slow down , Mr. Sanders .Your girls are fine For now ."

"And what the hell do you want ?" Catherine demanded , nervous .

"Well , I want my father out of jail ."

"What ?"

"My father's freedom for the lives of these two young and pretty girls ."

"Who's your father ?"

"Jonathan Harrell"

"He' a murderer . We can't just set him free . " Grissom spoke .

"Well , what about this ?" he said entering the room where the girls were . "Sweetie , talk to your mommy " he said to Lindsey , approaching the phone to her .

"Mommy , help me please !" she yelled .

Everyone at the lab entered that room .Even Brass was there ,with Sophia .

"Such a pretty , girl , we'll be a waste , don't you think ?" Mike said , caressing her face ."She's so beautiful , like you Catherine " his hand get further .

"Let her alone , you bastard!" Elizabeth yelled , kicking him hard in the head .

They heard a loud sound : "bang !" , a cry in pain and someone falling on the floor .

"Well , Greg , your daughter is a brave girl .Exactly like her father …"

Greg's eyes widened in horror as he listen the words of that bastard

"No…" he whispered .

"Well, CSI's , you need to hurry , because you have not more than 4 hours until this girl will die , and we don't want her to die , don't we ?" Luke asked ."Bye , bye"

Everybody turned to look at Greg . He couldn't bear the tension and pressure and passed out , falling in Warrick's arms who sustained him until that moment .

"What are we going to do , Grissom ?"

"We need to find the girls fast , the are in danger peril "

"So you'll release the criminal ?"

"I don't know . That criminal doesn't deserve freedom…"

"But our girls doesn't deserve to die , either" Greg said waking up .

"What shall we do ?" Sara asked .

…

"Well , girls , conversation over , god night !"

After Luke and Mike left the room , Lindsey approached Lisa.

"Lise , are you okay ?" she asked , taking her friend's head in her arms .

"Ahh…" Lisa moaned .

"Liz , we need to put some pressure on that wound " she said pointing to the bleeding spot on her shoulder.

Lindsey ripped of her jacket , making a bandage . She undressed Lisa's shoulder and look at the wound and she suddenly felt sick from that blood she saw .

"Easy , Lisa , I know it hurts , but you have to take it easy ."

After she bandaged the wound trying to stop the bleeding , she started remembering the most wonderful moments of her life .

"_Mommy , I miss you so much…" _she thought ._"Please , come soon…"_

Lisa felt such a big pain on her shoulder that was driving her crazy .

"_Daddy , I am sorry , daddy , I was so mean…God , just give me time to tell him I'm sorry for what happened , for what I told him …God , if you hear me from up there , if I die , take care of my daddy , keep him out of trouble , please …I was a bad thing , I destroyed his life with what I said , I am so sorry…daddy , I love you very much…" _then she passed out from the pain and blood loss .

…

"Well , you know , is a good plan . But if won't work ?"

"I don't know . But we have to take the chance "

"Archie , are you sure you can do this ?."

"Yes , I'll do it ."

"Thanks , Arch , thank you so much !" Greg told him .

"Look , here is your microphone , put it on the skin somewhere behind the ear."

"So , we free Harrell , let him go and then ? "

"We have a microphone on him and will track him down ."

"Right . Archie go put the microphone on Harrell , he's sleeping ."

"Well , me and Cath are the ones who putted him in jail , so we should be the ones who go with him "

"Okay , Greg but be calm , don't make them angry "

"Come on , Cath , let's go , we have two girls to save " Greg told her .

…

"So , Luke what do you think ? They'll free the older ?"

"I think not . They'll try to catch us in a trap , but mine is better"

"What trap ?" Mike asked .

"Dynamite ."

"Uh?"

"After they free Dad , we'll give them the address where will find their girls…and the bomb."

"You're a genius , bro"

"I know .Let's put the dynamite and call them to establish a meeting place "

…

"Hello , Mr. Grissom ?"

"Yeah ."

"Meeting place : School 11 . Hour 14. And to make sure you'll come , I want you all to hear this" he said , placing a hand on Lisa's wounded shoulder and pressed a little . She screamed in pain.

Then he hung up the phone , leaving them stunned .

…

Another chapter . I have so much free time !

Please , read and review , I want some sincere opinion .

There are five more chapters .

ericloca


	8. A living hell part IV

_**A living hell part IV**_

"So , Luke we scared them didn't we ?" Mike asked , evilly.

"Yes . And we'll have our father back and we'll erase our trails by killing those girls"

"You're a genius , bro"

…

"Lindsey…" Lisa whispered .

"What , Lise ?"

"I …got the phone of that bastard ." she said , giving it to her .

"Oh my God , I love you !"

"There are two more hours until the change …call your mother and tell her this is a trap and that we are…on Lovington , in a big house …old … " then she fainted .

"Okay , Lisa"

…

"My phone ? " Catherine asked .

"Yes , here it is "

"Hello ?"

"Mommy !"

"Lindsey , oh my dear god , is that you ?"

"Yes , mommy , Lisa staled the phone …I can't talk very much"

"Yes , tell me where you are "

"A big house , on Lovington , old house . And Lisa said that the meeting was a trap ."

"How is Lisa ?"

"She's bleeding much"

"And how…"

"I have to hung up , he's coming"

"Catherine , who were you talking ?"

"Let's go ."

"What ? There are two more hours until the change"

"Greg , I know where our girls are " she said looking into his eyes .

…

"So , let's pun the dynamite here "

"Okay , if anybody enter the door , it will explode "

"I think the girls already called and they know where we are so ,…"

…

"Go , go , go" Brass told to his team , with his gun drawn .

"Clear " an officer said .

"Lindsey !" Catherine yelled .

"Mommy , here !" Lindsey said .

"Lisa !" Greg said .

"Mommy , don't go in … it's a trap , this place will explode if you open that door ."

"What ?"

"They putted dynamite all over"

…

"Is it much until you finish ?" Greg asked the bomb experts .

"No , ten minutes maximum ."

"Faster , my girl is dying in there "

"We're done . You can open the door"

Greg didn't wait to be told twice , he opened and had the most horrible view of his life : his daughter , his sweet Lisa , lying there , her lifeless face . He ran over to her and took her in his arms , to the ambulance .

Catherine took Lindsey , who was not injured , just scared .

The team so Greg and Catherine going out with their children . Lindsey , eyes full of fear and Elizabeth , who was not moving at all .

The doctors didn't waste any time , they took her right to the hospital . Greg was with here .

Meanwhile , Catherine and her girl were in another ambulance .

The team was left behind ; they said they'll go to the hospital later .

Now , they had another thing to do : to catch those two bastards who threatened two innocent kids for a stupid revenge .

…

"Greg, how is Lisa ?"

"I don't know nothing , she's in surgery for about two hours "

"Well , calm down "

"You're right , Cath , sorry . By the way , how is Linds ?"

"Fine , just in shock . I wanna thank Lisa , she saved my girls life ."

"She will love that.. if she'll survive "

"She will , Greg , she's strong like her daddy , she will be fine "

…

"So , guys , how are your girls ?" Grissom asked .

"Lindsey is fine"

"How about Lisa ?"

"She's in surgery ."

"Greg , look , her doctor "

"Who is here for Elisabeth Sanders ?"

All of them raised their had up

"Doc , how is my daughter ?"

"I'm sorry , Mr. Sanders…"

…

What do you think ?

Review me , please !

Love you all

ericloca


	9. A miracle

_**A miracle**_

"_I'm sorry , Mr. Sanders…"_

Greg was stunned . He didn't know why the doctor said he's sorry .

"Doc , how is my daughter ? Why are you sorry about ?"

"Elizabeth was shot in the shoulder . Usually , this doesn't happen , but because she lost so much blood and because of the infection… "

"How is she ?"

"She is in coma . I give her 25 chances to wake up . I'm really sorry . You can go see her now . "

Tears began falling on Greg's cheeks . He looked in everybody's eyes and then left to see Lisa . In that room was his daughter , his crazy girl , his sweetie , the reason of his life…she was covered in bandages and they were so many machines around her , going out and in from her little body .

Next to her , in the room was Lindsey . Catherine fell asleep on her bed . The girl was in shock .

"Greg…" Lindsey whispered .

"Hey , sweetie , how are you ?"

"Better than Lisa , I think .When we were there inside she said…"

"What , Lindsey , what did she said ?"

"She asked me to tell you that she's really sorry for what she told you in that morning . She said that he will do anything to turn back time for and to tell you how much she loves you . "

"Well , thank you Lindsey " he said smiling

"And another think she asked me to tell you , if she'll die…"

"Don't tell me that thing , Lindsey , she's still alive , see ?"

"Yes…"

"Grissom asked me to talk to you , if you can help catching those killers who threatened you and Lisa…"

"I don't know…"

"You remember their faces ?"

"Yes…"

"How good ?"

"Pretty good . I'll help you . For Lisa ."

….

"So , Grissom what did you find ?" asked Nick , who show him a bandage with blood , probably Lisa's blood .

"Well , DNA and prints , but this doesn't help us , because we know who are our attackers . Lindsey decided to help us with a portrait "

"Yeah . We need to find the bastards quickly , I don't want them to escape ."

"Me neither , Nick , me neither ."

"By the way , how are the girls ? I wasn't at the hospital yet . "

"Well , Lindsey is in shock , but she's fine , if it wasn't for Lisa , it would have been much worse ."

"And how is Lisa ?"

"Well , the little girl is in a coma , with few chances to wake up ."

"Oh , God… how is Greg taking it ?"

"Hard . He's her father and seeing her like that will scare the hell out of him ."

"Yeah , I know . Let's do something for the girls and catch those criminals , shall we ?"

….

"Hi , Greg"

"Hi , Catherine , glad you woke up"

"How many hours I slept ?"

"No more than two"

"How is..?" she said pointing to Lisa .

"Coma . Not good ." he said , short .

"I'm sorry ."

"I know . I talk with Lindsey while you were asleep . She appears to be better ."

"Yeah ? Well , thank you for telling me . And I want to thank you so much for Lisa.. she risked her life for my daughter , I will never be able to thank her enough …"

"Mommy , why are you crying ?" Lindsey asked her , waking up .

"I was not crying , I was thinking baby…"

"At what ?"

"At Elizabeth "

"Oh.."

…

"Sara , we have our portraits ,let's make some copies and send them to the police stations in the area ." Nick said .

"Yes , I'll send them ."

"And let's go at hospital to see how are the girls after this , shall we ?"

"Come on , we need to ask the others too , maybe they want to go with us ."

They entered the break room .

"Hi , guys"

"Hi Nick , Sara . How are you doing ?"

"I sent the copies of the portrait to the police stations , and now we want to go to the hospital . Anyone want to go with us ?"

"I'm in . I want to see them." Warrick said .

"Me too" Grissom replied .

….

-meanwhile at the hospital-

"Baby , I need you to wake up for me , please " Greg said "I miss you so much , I miss your jokes , your laugh , your smile …"

He listened the heart beating.

Beep…beep…beep

Then

Beep…….beep…….beep

He saw they were slowing down . After that he heard

Beep………………………..

"Doctor ! Anybody help me !" he yelled running on the hall .

A doctor came .

"What happened ?"

"Lisa …my daughter ….flat lined "

"Come on , stay here , we'll take care of her ."

The doctors moved Lisa in another room . Catherine and Lindsey looked at them .

"Defibrillator , now ! "

"No reaction"

"_Please , God , don't take away my daughter ! She's my only treasure on this world , I cant live without her " he prayed "I know I go so rarely to the church , but this is my only wish .. please , let my Lisa live …I never asked you anything , please make my wish come true"_

"Hour of death , 17:56 " he heard someone .

"Oh , my God , no , please , no …" he whispered .

"I'm sorry , Mr. Sanders , your daughter is dead …"

"Doctor , come here quickly , I've never seen something like this !"

"What is it ?"

"The girl is alive "

Listening to those words , Greg felt that everything was collapsing on him and fainted .

…

"Mr. Sanders , you okay ? " a nurse asked him .

"Yes , I'm fine , just that …"

"I know about that little girl.."

"Then you understand "he said" can I see her ? "

"Yes , come with me ."

First they entered doctors office .

"Hi , Mr. Sanders"

"Hi . Why am I here ?"

"Well , after what happened to your girl.. I've never seen something like that … I can't explain , but I want to tell you that she is much better now , we'll release her tomorrow from machines and she will wake up in maximum five days . Everything is going to be alright ."

He breathed in relief . For the first time after four days . Because in his life a miracle happened .


	10. Another day

_**Another day**_

Lisa was recovering very fast . The doctors said that today she might wake up . She has been released from machines four days ago .

Greg just sat there , hoping that today he will see his daughter's blue eyes . He went near the bed and took her hand in his .

"Lisa , sweetie , if you hear me , please wake up , please do it for daddy , okay ?" he whispered "I missed you so much , just please , open your angel eyes , let me see them , please , honey " he said , tears falling from his eyes .

But there was no move . Anything . Greg left for a moment to take a coffee . He haven't slept for two weeks , he stayed at the hospital with Elizabeth .

….

After he returned , he sat on a chair where he could see her . He let his head fall back and closed his eyes for a second .

He opened them and , looking at her , he saw a motion of her hand . Then , he approached her , took her hand in his and yelled for the doctor .

Lisa opened her eyes and looked at him with love .

"Lisa , you woke up …" Greg whispered . He began to cry . He suffered so much seeing her like that and , now , when she was alright , he cried .

"Dad…" she said softly .

The doctor came in . He checked her vitals and he smiled .

"Well , congratulations , Mr. Sanders , you have a tough girl here."

"I know , that's why I love her so much" he said stroking gently her blonde hair .

"When can I leave home ? " she asked , after blushing .

"Elisabeth , you just woke up from a two week coma and you want to go home ? You'll be stuck here at least one week , sorry ."

"One week ?" she asked disappointed .

"Yes , and if you don't listen to me you might stay longer than this " the doctor said .

"Okay , I'll be good . "

"I'm glad . Now I'll leave , your dad will stay with you ."

The doctor smiled again and left . Greg looked at her .

"I was so scared , Lisa . I am glad you are okay ."

"Daddy , is something I want to tell you ."

"What ? Everything okay ?" he asked , worried .

"Yes , I'm fine . Listen ,I want to tell you I'm sorry for what I said that day . Really sorry . Catherine opened my eyes . "

"Well , Lisa , I've already forgot about that ."

"I don't . And I want you to know I don't hate you at all , I was just upset because of those nightmares I had …."

"What nightmares ?"

"About my parents … my biological parents . I saw them burning in the fire , telling me to go with them , I dreamed that you were dying in the lab , I heard an explosion …" she started crying .

"Don't cry , sweetheart , please , don't cry "

"I am really sorry for what I said , I love you dad , I love you so much…."

"And I love you too"

"You're not upset whit that ?"

"How can I be ? I am proud of you , my little hero ."

"Proud of me ? Why are you proud for ?"

"Because you saved Lindsey's life , with the price of your own . This was amazing . Everybody who heard about the incident wants to meet you , to see you ."

"Dad , I there is nothing to be proud for …"

"Lisa , you know there is … " he said smiling and kissing her hand "I am proud that you are my daughter , I am proud of everything you do , I love you , you are my treasure , my life is horrible without you . " he breathed .

"Well, I am proud of you too , Dad ."

"Catherine and Lindsey are here , can they come in ?" Greg asked her .

"Yes , of course . By the way , how is Linds ? She is okay ?"

"Yeah , you saved her , hero !"

Catherine opened the door , letting Lindsey coming in . They approached Lisa's bed .

"Hey , sweetie , how are you feeling ?" Cath asked .

"Fine , thanks Catherine . Hey , Lindsey , how are you ?"

"I'm okay , thanks to you . You saved me , I owe you my life "

"Don't exaggerate , Linds…"

"No , she's right . " Catherine replied "We owe you everything , sweetheart , you are a hero. Greg's hero , Our hero ."

"Look who woke up " Nick said entering the room , with Sara and Warrick .

"How are you today , Elizabeth ?" Warrick asked .

"Fine thank you Warrick" she answered with her ever lasting smile .

"So , hero , when you leave the hospital ?" Sara asked .

"In one week" she answered , hiding her head in Greg's chest , blushing again .

"At least" Greg replied laughing .

"So , how much you like hospitals ?" Nick asked .

"I hate them . I hate needles ."

"Oh , a hero who was not afraid to be shot , but a needle scare her " they laugh .

"I am tired . I want to sleep " she whispered into Greg's ear .

"Well ,let's go out and let her rest" Greg said , rising to his feet .

They left , letting ?Lisa , after two weeks , to sleep in peace .

……

Hope you like it . I've got only one chapter more to write . (sorry , I know this was short !)

Please review !(good or bad , just review !


	11. My father

_**My father**_

This chapter is the last and is from Elizabeth's POV .

…..

My name was Elizabeth Donnas . After my parents died , when I was six , I went to an orphanage . But I haven't stayed there much time , because the guy who saved me from dying in that fire adopted me . So I became Elizabeth Sanders . My father's name was Greg Sanders .So , he raised me , loved me , help me grow up like I was his daughter . But what I didn't knew at that time was that he really was my father . Because blood doesn't make a family , love is that secret ingredient that make one .

I raised well , with all the love and attention I deserved and daddy gave me all he could , he would sacrifice himself for me if he had to .

When the lab explosion happened , when I heard that daddy was hurt , I rushed at the hospital to see him , to know if he was alright . When his friends saw my face…a 12 years-old girl , they stunned . But my daddy was okay , that was all that mattered .

When I had that fight with him and that bastard kidnapped me and Lindsey , when I was shot, all the time I was thinking at daddy . I needed to live just to apologize myself .

But he loved me so much and he forgave me .

My life was a dream , I couldn't me more happy . I had a father that loved me , a lot of uncles , Nick who was playing with me all the time and Warrick who showed me how to have fun and Gil , daddy's boss , I loved him , his bugs ….they were funny I had also aunts that liked me and I liked them , especially Sara and Catherine , I became a good friend with Lindsey , Cath's daughter and I took care of Sara's first baby , Eric Kyle . Sara married Gil , they loved each other very much .

When my biological parents died and Greg took me I wished a mother , but I saw that daddy marry , but he didn't had a girlfriend because he didn't want to upsets me . But I wanted a mommy . At my father's lab was a girl called Wendy , she was sweet with me , she was pretty and I saw my father . lover her

And she liked me and played with me . So I gave them a hand and they confessed the love for each other , I told my father that I wanted her to became my mother , so he asked her one day , in front of all the lab . And she said yes .

She was like a princess at their wedding . And I was beautiful , too . I was sixteen at that time.

I had two sisters , Maria and Cassandra , who looked like Wendy , I was calling her mother now and a brother , James , daddy's boy .

What I know about the others members of DA's team is that Nick and Catherine were dating and Warick's wife Tina was pregnant . But they've been 54 years since then….

We are a big and happy family . I was a child with no hope after the sudden deaths of my parents , but I found another one full of love , a new life .

I was a secret , well hidden by my father because he was afraid of people 's reactions .

Now , at my seventy four , after a wonderful life , with friends , I close my eyes for the last time and all the memories are coming back .

Because , how my father told me is day , life exist to be lived .

And I lived my life long enough now is time to go on , to leave this world and I'll go with memories , beautiful memories .

Thank you Dad for everything , I love you !

………….

And this was all , folks .

Review , please .


End file.
